1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a washing soap and a method for cleaning the resulting wash water.
2. Description of the Art
Many industrial operations involve the cleaning of machinery, clothing, building areas, and personal. The waste water generated from these wash operations often contain environmental toxins such as heavy metals, and organic toxins. Many cleaning agents make water treatment difficult, especially when environmental pollutant removal is required.
It is desirable to have a mild nontoxic cleaning agent that does an excellent job of cleaning equipment, building areas, clothing, and personnel. In addition, it is desirable that the same cleaning agent does an excellent job of cleaning the waste wash water in the water treatment area. The cleaning agent itself should place no burden on the environment. The agent should be inexpensive and be readily available throughout the world.
Phosphates have been used as cleaning agents for several years. There have been many attempts to restrict their use because they stimulate algae growth. However, they are required to sustain life.
Fatty acid salts have long been used in the soap industry. Recently soft soaps that are based on potassium fatty acid salts have been introduced.
In earlier patents I have introduced the concept of using fatty soaps as agents to remove environmental toxins. Some municipal water treatment plants have used phosphates to reduce the level of heavy metals in their treated water.